danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Yujin
Yujin (ユジン), also known as Ota Red (オタレッド), is a veteran LBX player trained by Otacross in the Danball Senki series. Appearance In Otaranger uniform, he wears his sentai-colored tracksuit while donning a handmade ranger helmet with an X-visor, beak-like mouthguard and owl-winged ears. Description As the leader of the Ota Rangers, Yujin acts as their leader and despite the team's goofy antics, he generally acts rational and caring towards his teammates. The former is especially noticeable in his battles as he's the Ota Ranger that focuses on battling the most. As for the latter, h gives advice to his other members like with Ota Yellow or advising Ota Black and Ota Pink When not in suit, he's more shy, but overall he has a big heart and a love for justice. Yujin has no tolerance for people that discard their friends and allies as trash, evidenced by his reaction to Daiki sacrificing his teammates. However, he also tries to forgive people and inspire them to improve in the future. Yujin also has respect for his rivals such as Ban Yamano and wishes to have more fun battles. Chronology In episode 21, Yujin is announced as one of the participants of D Block, and is noted by Ban to be one of the few entrants in the tournament competing solo. Yujin defeats all of his opponents with little effort and makes it to the finals of D Block, where he’s set to face off against Daiki and Team Sendou. In episode 22, he battles Daiki’s team in the city diorama. However, he claims that even though he’s at a disadvantage, he’ll continue to fight for justice despite coughing and screwing up his intro much to everyone else’s dismay. Yuujin proceeds to call a Daiki a fraud that only relies on magic tricks but backtracks after he pisses off him off. Daiki decides to battle him one and one. Bibinbird is put on the defensive against Joker and things only get worse when Daiki improves his after image clone technique and smashes Bibinbird into the city building. However, he regains composure with Bibinbird having few injures. Using Bibinbird, he’s able to outspeed Joker MK2 and his LBX axe kicks Daiki’s into the ground. Remembering the principles from Otacross, he targets Daiki’s teammates as they attack. He follows the first step: predict the opponent's movements, as Bibinbird kicks the Ortega into his fellow team’s LBX. Yuujin commands Bibinbird to strike Joker again as he explains steps two and three: to don’t give the chance to turn around and grasp the future. With all three of his opponent's weakened, Yuujin sends Bibinbird to finish the battle, but Daiki attacks his own teammates’ LBX and sends them into Bibinbird’s direction and targets all of them with Deathscythe Hurricane as Yuujin tries to get Bibinbird to stand. The attack sends Bibinbird and the Ortegas flying, but to everyone’s shock, Bibinbird survives and a furious Yuujin calls him out on using his friends just to win. He activates his Attack Function: Final Climax Bibinbird Dynamic Explosion (really Rain Bullet),and the barrage eliminates Joker MK2 even as Daiki tries to outrun him. At the end of the battle, he takes off his helmet and thanks him for the battle. In the face of an angry Daiki, Yujin asks him to join and learn from Otacross like he did. At the end of the episode, he and the rest of the Artemis finalists get prepared for the final battle. Alongside Ban Yamano, Jin Kaidou, Masquerade J, and Yuuya Haibara, he participates in the Battle Royale of Artemis 2050 in episode 23. He interupts Achilles and Emperor M2’s battle and Bibinbird X slightly damages the former LBX. Later, he shifts his target towards Jin and Emperor M2 as Achilles focuses on Masquerade. In episode 29, he arrives with the rest of his team: the Akibahara Sentai OtaRangers as part of Otacross' test against Ban Yamano and his friends. Initally, be berates Ban for calling him by his real name instead of his "superhero persona", but proceeds to grants Ota Yellow the chance to battle whoever on Ban's side he choose. After that selection is Ami and the battle results in her victory, Yujin and the rest of the rangers claim they've passed the final test and earned the right to face Otacross. Yujin returns in W, meeting Ban and friends at Alohaloha Island for the 2050 the Trivia *Yujin's other identity comes from the Super Sentai inspiration, as the Red Ranger leader type. *Prior to his identity, his color theme is red. *Just like his master, Yujin usual states different names for his Attack Functions. Category:LBX players Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Otaku Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Ota Rangers Category:Tournament Participants Category:Akihabara